shugocharafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Hinamori
Under Construction! Appearance Mai has waist-lenth, smooth purple hair with blue hightlights and has honey-golden eyes. She wears different types of clothes. Her common outfit is an off the shoulder striped black & lavender crop top. High waist black leather skirt and, and black lace leggings. Her shoes buckled straps all around the booties in gun metal grey, metal spikes surround the shoe. Studded wedges look and feel like leather. The first outfit is a small dress is seperated into two layers. The inner layer is a bright purple long-sleeved shirt. The second layer is a black dress with 2 blue stripes. It also has two blue dots and one pink dot on the dress. The dress goes up to her high thighs. The second is a uniform-like outfit with a tie, rolled up sleeves, a grey skirt, a silver belt, and boots. The tie and the belt are loose so it will look trendy. On her left side there are small pins, which are for accessories only. Her tie and socks are both blue. Her socks goes up to the lower thigh portion. The skirt is very short and her boots have black strings, which goes from the heels to the bottom part of her knees. The third outfit is a black top that has a strap around her neck. The top also has a black ribbon tied at the center and black frills at the arms and black skinny jeans. The fourth outfit is a black short halter neck dress with black string on both sides that end at her hip and a hoop belt on her waist and black heels. The fith outfit is a light purple top that drops on one side, black skirt with a black belt that droops to the side with black high heels. Personality Hobbies She is seen loving to sing. Mai either humms or sings her favorite song 'Everytime you kiss me'. Songs Songs she bought or made *Everytime you kiss me (Bought) *Black Diamond (Bought) *Blue Moon (Brought *The Gray (Brought) *Everybodys Fool (Bought) *Ghost (Brought) *Castle Walls (Brought) *Love Bites (Bought) *Jealousy (Bought) *Diamond (Brought) *Forbiddin Love (Making) Guardian Characters Sakura Sakura is the first guardian character to hatch. She is very quiet, polite, and serious, but also has a mean streek. Sakura thinks of herself as the queen of all the guardians. Sakura is scared of Lucifer becasue she can shut her up rather quickly. She can easily keep them quiet, even Kiseki. Sakura represents Mai's desire to be more stronger, and polite. Lucifer Lucifer is the second guardian character to hatch. She very cold towards people. She tents to pick on only Sakura. To Lucifer Sakura is only her helper or you could say Saskura follows her every order Lucifer gives her because she is scared of her. Lucifer represents Mai's desire to be more confident, and not let people walk all over her. Artemis Artemis is the third guardian character to hatch. She is very artistic and fashionable. Her powers include increasing Mai's drawing and painting abilities and other art abilities; Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp and artistic, and to be more focused on things, Tenshi Tenshi is the fourth guardian character to hatch. She is very shy and calm, but when angered she can be rather loud spoken. She'll sometimes sing her fellow guardian to sleep. Tenshi represents Mai's desire to be an idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine. Shidra Shidra is the fith guardian character to hatch and the last. Her egg is black with a megenta cat paw print on it. Shidra is the guardian character that reflects on Mai's love interests, she shows an interest in Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi, Rhythm, and Musashi. Shidra represents Mai's desire to be free, and love more. Power Character Change When Mai Character Changes with a Guardian Character, her charm of her necklace will change and give her specific special abilities and change her personality. Sakura During Character Change with Sakura, queens crown tiped-to the side. Her charm on her necklace turns into a a crown. Lucifer During Character Change with Lucifer, a pair of, large, black seraph wings which these wings give Mai the power to fly faster. Her charm on her necklace turns into a thick pentagram in the middle of the pentagram is says'' never yours. She can use this Character Change to fly and send out a powerful wave of bats to attack. Artemis During Character Change with Artemis, Her charm on her necklace turns into a cresent moon and increased artistic abilities. Tenshi During Character Change with Tenshi, Mai's charm on her necklace turns into half of an angel wing, and white angel wings, used to fly. When she sings a certent meloddy she can purify x-eggs. Shidra During Character Change with Shidra, Mai gets ears and tail of a cat which she becomes more flexible. Mai's charm on her necklace turns into a paw print. Character Transformations Cherry Queen Dance When Mai transforms with Il, she becomes the queen character Cherry Queen Dance *'Appearance: Mai wears an entirely purple outfit that consists of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varies in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reach her elbows and dark purple shoes. She also gains a crimson crescent moon staff * Items': #Crimson Staff: Crimson staff is a blood red staff that has a cresent moon on the top on it. #Sword of Abadon: Sword of Abadon is an all black sword with a small line of purple on the edge. *'Abilities''' *As "Cheey Queen", she is able to perform two new attacks called "Blossom of love," which is an attack that surounds her opponent with hearts, smuthering them. Another one is "Royal Crimson" which the staff bleeds fake blood, but looks real on the opponent. Lucifer's Dance Artemis's Dance Angelic Dance Rebel Shine Relationships Family She doesn't have any family that she remembers. *Amu Hinamori (Practically twin sisters) Love Life She keeps it a secret Friendships Amu Hinamori (Practically twin sisters) Triva Mai Hinamori is from a crossover on fanfiction.net (Bleach and Shugo Chara) Mai isn't related to Amu is anyway.